


At the Beginning With You

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Prompt inspired, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: I binged Reign on Netflix for a while months ago and had some feels and this happened. Feelings, and a wedding.





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I’d been watching too much Reign and I had some Yona feels.
> 
> This was also sort of a challenge to myself to see how many prompt sentences I could fit into one fic. I think there are like five??
> 
> It started out as a small idea in my head and then… 14 pages. Which I've almost broken in half to post.
> 
> Title taken from the Anastasia soundtrack, which I adore.

She’ll regret this later, she knows, but it has to be done.

He’s been touching her carefully and suggestively all week, running his hands up and down her arms or around her waist in a way that has been absolutely distracting and maddening.

He’s clearly been enjoying her discomfort, and it needs to stop.

So, the second his hand finds its way around her wrist, Yona whirls, tugging him with her in the process and shoving him against the wall, careful not to let his head strike the sconces that light this part of the corridor.

Hak gives her a look that’s part incredulous, part impressed.

“Is there a reason you shoved me against a wall, Princess?”

“Shut up,” Yona hisses, tightening her grip on his arm, letting her fingernails dig in just enough to cause him to wince.

“Make me,” Hak barks back, smirking.

Yona ignores that jab, and the spark it sends through her.

“You’ve been goading me all week and it has to _stop_ ,” she continues, glaring. “ _Now_.”

Hak’s eyebrows lift a little, though she can’t tell if he’s rolling his eyes or smirking at her.

“I mean it,” she warns, holding his gaze with a glare for a few more moments before she lets go of his wrist and turns to walk away.

In seconds, it’s _her_ back against the wall and Yona winces as Hak’s face inches closer, his hands pinning her wrists against the brick.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she demands, hating the way her voice quakes.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Hak asks, frowning.

Yona frowns right back, exasperated. “What is there to get? You enjoy making me uncomfortable.”

“You’re one to talk,” Hak scoffs, and this time he does roll his eyes.

“Excuse me?” Yona scowls, shifting in his grasp and trying to draw herself taller.

“Oh, don’t pretend like you don’t _like_ teasing me,” Hak replies, his eyes narrowing as Yona sputters.

“Me? Tease _you_? What would ever make you think such a thing?!” Yona cries, pulling one hand out of his grasp. 

Hak makes no move to recapture it, instead shifting his hand to the wall next to her ear.

“I can’t stand it when you look at me from under those long eyelashes, flipping your hair and flouncing around all the time,” he says gruffly, his hand twitching in her peripheral vision. “You have no idea what that does to me.”

Yona inhales sharply, eyes going wide as Hak continues to stare almost straight through her, his gaze more intense than she’s ever seen from anyone.

They’ve been princess and servant for so long, Hak having practically grown up in the castle, learning to be a soldier and then a general, that she had been surprised when he’d asked to be her personal guard. Now it was starting to make some sense, in some strange, backward way.

“Why did you ask to be my personal escort if I torment you so much?” She asks quietly, trying to keep her anger in check.

“I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else guarding you!” Hak exclaims, his hand curling into a fist against the brick wall.

“And so, you, what? You asked my father to let you be my constant companion? When you clearly have such a difficult time keeping your hands to yourself recently? What sense does that make?” Yona asks roughly, throwing her free arm up in question.

“I’d rather try to keep myself in check than think about you being alone with anyone else,” he bites out, finally dropping her gaze.

Yona sighs heavily, tension slowly leaving her frame as Hak’s grip on her arm loosens enough for her to slide it away and pull it up to her chest, probing gently with her other hand to check for bruising.

Hak groans, both hands clenched now, and Yona watches him carefully, trying to determine what might happen next. Carefully, she reaches out to touch his shoulder, and he flinches.

“Hak?” Yona asks, pressing gently at his shoulder to try to get him to look at her.

“Princess, _please_ ,” Hak breathes, glancing up at her as though he’s in pain, and Yona’s hand drops from his shoulder as her breath catches in her throat.

She keeps his gaze, though, nibbling at her lower lip as she waits for him to say something else.

What he says isn’t what she expects, but it surprises her just the same.

“Oh, quit biting your lip or let me do it for you,” Hak says hoarsely, and Yona immediately releases her lip, gasping involuntarily, and Hak’s eyes darkening briefly is the only warning she gets before he makes good on his warning. His lips are on hers in seconds, his hands framing her face, and though she’s never actually been kissed before, she can tell he’s trying to keep himself in check.

Hak’s mouth moves carefully but insistently, and true to his word, his teeth graze her lower lip and Yona flinches. Her fingers fly to his chest, hoping to push him away.

He moves as though she’s burned him, wrenching away from her with a gasp and a look of shame passing over his face.

“Forgive me, Princess, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yes, well,” Yona sighs, collecting herself. “Let’s not tell my father, shall we?”

Hak coughs, stepping back and only nodding his agreement as Yona begins to walk away.

The blush on her face seems to intrigue him, though, and he leans closer again, scrutinizing.

“Are you _blushing_ , Princess?” He asks, a smirk finding its way to his lips. “Did you enjoy that, like I thought?”

Yona doesn’t dare reply, but Hak is determined. He slinks closer, backing her up against the door to his own chambers, grinning mischievously. 

“Tell me, Princess,” he begins, one hand reaching for her waist, and Yona doesn’t dare move.

“Do you make a habit of lying to yourself about your attraction to me?”

Yona stays silent, not trusting herself to respond, and Hak’s nose lands at her shoulder, brushing the fabric of her dress. He smiles against her skin before there’s a wet sensation and Yona gasps, flinching.

“Did you just _lick me_?” she asks, hating the tremble in her voice, and Hak chuckles, his nose sliding gently up toward her ear. Before she can say anything else, his teeth graze her earlobe, bumping her earring and causing her breath to hitch again. 

Yona’s fingers tremble as she tries to push him away again, but Hak shifts his grip at her waist as he brings his face back to hers. His lips are millimeters from hers, and Yona inhales sharply at the look on his face.

“You didn’t seem to mind it,” Hak whispers, his gaze dropping from her eyes to her lips. “But would you rather I find something else to do with my tongue?”

Yona’s face heats up further at the suggestion and Hak smirks before he presses his lips back to hers. This time Yona doesn’t fight, letting herself relax and feeling it when Hak grins, one thumb stroking her hip and the other hand coming back to her face, stroking her cheek.

Yona lets herself relax further, reaching up to touch Hak’s face. She’s not entirely sure what to do with her hands, but when Hak’s hand winds its way into her hair, she takes that as a good sign and decides to just go with her instincts.

They’ll both be in trouble if any of the other guards or, heaven forbid, her father, come upon them, but the thought doesn’t seem to slow Hak down at all.

Yona shoves gently at his chest, insisting haltingly between his continued kisses, “Hak, someone could come around the corner any moment.”

Hak continues to press kisses to her cheeks, her jaw, anywhere he can reach, and Yona finally places a hand over his mouth, insisting, “Hak, please. My father would have your head if he found out about this.”

Hak sighs, taking hold of her waist with both hands and stepping into her so that she is further trapped between him and the door. 

Her hand drops from his lips to press against his chest once more, and she almost hopes someone will come around the corner so he’ll step away from her.

“You’re lucky I’ve kept you in the corridor rather than pushing you into my chambers,” he says raggedly, one hand settling against the door as if he is seriously considering it.

“Hak, the other guards will be back through this corridor any moment,” Yona nearly begs. “They’re not so afraid of you that they won’t inform my father, and then what will you do?”

“Your father knows me. He trusts me. I suspect he also knows about my feelings for you,” Hak confides before he steals another kiss, and Yona gapes at him.

“If he knows, why would he—”

“Allow my daughter to be alone with a man who might steal her heart?” 

Hak finally steps away, his gaze sheepish as he bows to her father, and Yona whirls, startled.

“Father! I—”

“Do you know why I made Hak your bodyguard, when we have many others capable of such a feat?” King Il asks, his hands primly behind his back as he continues without waiting for her answer. “Because I trust him more than all the rest. I know that his loyalty cannot be bought, that he will remain dedicated to Kouka, to us, to _you_ , no matter what.”

“But—” Yona begins, confused, and the king raises a hand, halting her.

“I am well aware that Hak loves you, Yona. I have known it since you were children, playing in the gardens together. I trusted that Hak would not act on his feelings unless and until something significant caused him to.”

Here King Il pauses, looking from Hak to Yona for emphasis, and she realizes, “Soo-won.”

“Yes,” her father replies grimly. “I knew your cousin could not be trusted to be king of Kouka, not when he was the one trying to buy Hak’s allegiance.”

Yona whirls to look at Hak, eyes wide, and he looks to his king with steel in his gaze.

“I swore I would protect the princess, and that includes keeping her safe from herself when necessary. Soo-won cannot buy my loyalty any more than he can convince you that he should be king.”

“Please understand, Yona,” her father requests, drawing her gaze again. “I would not have left you unchaperoned with Soo-won for any reason, ever. I have not trusted him for many years. I have trusted Hak for his entire life, and his love for you only amplified that trust. I am not afraid of him taking my place as king the way I am afraid of what would happen if Soo-won should.”

“I don’t understand,” Yona says, her gaze bouncing between them. “Are you saying you want Hak to be Kouka’s next king?”

Her father shrugs slightly as he smiles, replying, “He is a far better option than most of the suitors my advisors wish you to choose from. Certainly better than Soo-won. And I can see that you both care for each other greatly.”

Yona flushes, her hands flying to her hair, and Hak chuckles.

“I remember being young and in love, my dear,” King Il goes on, and Yona wilts slightly at the thought of her mother’s death.

“But Hak is not—”

Her father raises his hand again, smiling kindly. “I am aware that many of my advisors feel Hak is unfit to be your husband. But I remind you, I am the king. I can change their minds. Or…”

Yona waits anxiously for the rest of the statement, not expecting what her father says next.

“I can give Hak a position that makes others more receptive to him becoming your husband.”

Yona’s eyes go wide, and she sees Hak’s breath hitch, as her father continues, “Hak could continue to work for the castle, but as an advisor or a delegate or a general again rather than your personal guard, so there is less… scandal if you decide to begin courting. You would be assigned a new guard, of course, but Hak would have final approval, as he knows the soldiers better than I do and will have insights that I lack. Of course, there will be some who will claim favoritism, but I can manage them.”

Hak looks surprised at this news, but he’s smiling, so Yona sighs and steps over to her father, taking his hands in hers.

“I cannot speak for Hak, but I am grateful for how you take care of me, even when I don’t understand it right away.”

Her father smiles at her—beams, really—and then turns to Hak.

“What do you say, young man? Would you be willing to give up being Yona’s personal guard if it meant that you would be free to someday become her husband?”

“As long as you’re really going to let me pick my replacement,” Hak grins, standing up straighter and stretching out a hand.

King Il smiles, shaking Hak’s hand to seal the deal. “I trust your judgment in the matter more than my own.”

“I’ll have one chosen by the end of the week,” Hak beams, his other hand reaching for Yona’s.

She steps closer, smiling as she takes his hand in both of hers, and asks, “Are you that ready to give up being my shadow?”

“I’ll still be your shadow, Princess,” Hak promises, a twinkle in his eyes, “just in a different capacity by week’s end.”

Yona flushes but ignores it to look at him expectantly and ask, “You promise?”

Hak links their fingers and pulls her in close, his gaze steady. “Promise.”

Yona blinks away tears and starts when her father clears his throat, pulling their gazes back to him.

“I believe it’s time for me to turn in for the evening. I will see you both in the morning,” Il says, glancing between them carefully.

Yona feels his gaze acutely and looks away, taking the hint.

“Good night, Father,” she says, stepping over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be turning in soon as well.”

Il smiles and pats her cheek, then Hak’s shoulder as he heads down the corridor to his own chambers.

Yona lets out a breath as Hak turns to her, smiling lopsidedly.

“Should I walk you to your chambers, Princess?” He asks, motioning towards her rooms.

“It’s just down the corridor, Hak,” Yona reminds him, smiling gently around the pounding in her chest. “I can manage.”

Hak eyes her carefully before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as he holds her gaze, smiling at the blush that creeps up her neck.

“Good night, Princess. Sweet dreams.”

“Goo—good night, Hak,” Yona replies, pulling her hand carefully from his grip and turning to walk to her own room, sighing as she reaches the door.

Turning, she finds Hak staring at her from his doorway, grinning as soon as they lock eyes. Yona squeaks and rushes to open her door, closing it behind her with a thud that rivals the pounding of her heart.

\--

In the morning, Yona wakes hoping that it wasn’t all a dream.

Her ladies’ maids help her dress, giggling quietly and glancing between each other like they’re in on some sort of secret, and Yona frowns.

Surely it isn’t all over the castle by now, is it?

When she’s dressed, tugging at her hair impatiently, the trio of girls leave, bowing quickly and rushing out of the room with more giggles.

Yona sighs, rubbing her temples, and a voice from behind her asks, “Anything I can do to help?”

She whirls on her heel, startled, and blinks as she finds Hak in her doorway.

“Hak! How—how long have you been standing there?”

Hak smirks as he replies, “Long enough for your ladies to notice. I’m surprised you didn’t.”

Yona tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, her heartrate returning to almost normal.

“I was thinking about… other things.”

Hak’s smirk grows as he asks, “Would those ‘other things’ include me?”

“Of course not,” Yona replies, standing still as Hak moves closer, the look on his face mostly amused but also a touch something she can’t identify.

“Are you sure?” He asks quietly, reaching out to twist a lock of her hair between his fingers.

She swallows, forcing back a sigh, and replies, “Quite.”

Hak hums as he moves closer, his free hand finding its way to her waist. “I’ve been thinking of you all morning. All night, really.”

“Really?” There’s a tremor back in her voice, and Yona hates that he does this to her.

“Are you surprised? Pleased?” He grins, tugging her closer and lowering his nose to brush hers.

“B-Both? Maybe?” Yona manages to whisper, watching his eyes trail over her face, his gaze halting on her lips.

“Shall I say good morning properly?” he asks lowly, dipping his head fractionally closer.

He doesn’t give her time to respond before he’s kissing her gently, barely a brush of his lips, and Yona hears herself whine as he pulls away.

His eyebrow rises at the sound, smirk still in place, and Yona flushes as Hak backs away.

“While I would love to spend all day doing that, we both have things that need our attention,” he tells her, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

The thought of her monotone tutors makes Yona scowl slightly and clutch Hak’s arm as she asks, “Can’t I go with you?”

Hak chuckles, brushing a hand over her cheek as he replies, “But that would keep me terribly distracted, Princess. How do you expect me to choose a replacement with you hanging on my arm all day?”

Yona huffs a sigh, crossing her arms. “Shouldn’t I have a say in who replaces you? After all, they’ll be with me a lot.”

“You don’t trust my judgment?” Hak asks, feigning indignation, a hand on his heart in mock disbelief.

“Of course I trust you,” Yona insists. “But I want to feel comfortable with whoever this new person is.”

Hak sighs, smiling at her. “All right. How about I choose a few men and have them each spend a day with you? That way we’ll know which ones we both feel would be a better fit.”

Yona pauses, considering the suggestion, and nods happily. “That’s a wonderful idea, Hak!”

“I know!” He grins, snaking an arm around her waist and hauling her forward. “Come on, Princess, time for lessons! I’ll take you there and then go find you a new bodyguard.”

They make their way to the library, where Yona’s tutors will be waiting, but she chooses to focus on Hak’s smile as they walk. He seems lighter today, less stressed, and she likes this cheerful Hak. It’s a side she hasn’t seen often, but hopefully will see more now.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak and Yona try to find her a new guard, and then they get married.

Finding a new bodyguard takes two weeks and thirteen men.

Yona knows that Hak loves her when he forces a grin at each new introduction after she rejects the fourth soldier. 

(The first three disappear partway through their days, and Hak doesn’t even ask her why.) 

By his ninth choice, Hak looks desperate, and when the tenth and eleventh both give up within hours, he walks away from her without so much as a word.

(She finds out later that he’d gone to blow off steam by sparring with some of his failed choices, injuring one of them so badly that General Ju-doh had stepped in to face Hak himself.)

The twelfth man (no more than a boy, really, Yona thinks) looks a little frightened, but also rather determined not to incur Hak’s wrath.

Yona puts up with him for exactly six hours before she decides he’s too timid and sends him back to Hak with a note demanding that Hak not hurt this one.

The thirteenth man is also rather young, to Yona’s surprise, though probably a little older than Hak if she had to guess.

She asks, and he assures her that he is a year older than Hak but doesn’t mind being under the direction of someone younger, especially someone as accomplished as Hak.

Ji-Hun doesn’t irritate her like the others, doesn’t ask too many stupid questions, and seems capable enough.

When he walks her to her chambers at the end of the day, Yona smiles at him and holds out a hand.

“Eh?” Ji-Hun asks, eyes wide. “Your Highness?”

“Thank you for today. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she announces, wiggling her outstretched hand to draw his attention to it.

Ji-Hun scrambles for a moment, bowing and reaching for her hand as he babbles, “Uh, thank you, Your Highness! I’ll see you in the morning!”

Yona grips his hand for a moment, letting her brows furrow as she warns, “I’d be on time if I were you. You wouldn’t want to make Hak angry.”

Ji-Hun’s face falls for a moment before Yona grins brightly at him and releases his hand, waving him off. “Just kidding! You’ll be fine! Go get some rest!”

Ji-Hun sighs and bows once more, assuring her, “I’ll be here, Your Highness. Sleep well.”

Yona blinks at the sentiment, smiling as Ji-Hun passes the guards just beginning their evening patrols, nodding to them as he goes.

When she turns toward her door, movement catches her eye and she pauses, looking toward Hak’s door.

He’s standing there, grinning, his overcoat nowhere in sight, and Yona blinks.

“Hak?”

“I assume that means Ji-Hun passes? You’re comfortable with him replacing me?”

Yona tilts her head, crossing her arms as she confirms, “Yes, he’ll do. Honestly, Hak, I don’t understand why you didn’t pick him first. He’s much less annoying than the others.”

Hak’s eyes flash at her, even at this distance, and Yona freezes.

“Are you calling me annoying, Princess?”

Yona chooses her next words carefully, holding Hak’s gaze. “More like overprotective, I suppose.”

Hak’s frame relaxes slightly as he sighs. “Well, you _are_ going to be my wife before long. It’s only natural for me to be protective.”

Yona flushes at the reminder but forces her feet to move in the direction of Hak’s chambers.

He watches her the entire way, gaze steady, not even flinching as she stops before his open doorway, the toes of their slippers touching.

When she clutches at his robes to haul herself onto her tiptoes, she feels his heartbeat in her fingertips but nothing else.

Until her lips brush his and Hak’s hands settle on her hips, his lips curving into a grin under hers before she pulls away, blushing hard.

“Goo-good night, Hak,” she stammers, letting go of his robes and trying to turn away to return to her own room.

Hak tugs her toward him, spinning them so that she’s pressed against his open door, his hands still firmly at her hips and his face looming close to hers.

“H-Hak?” she asks, trembling just a little at the fire in his eyes.

He doesn’t reply, instead pressing his lips to hers so insistently that Yona’s knees go weak and she’s grateful for the door at her back as she clutches Hak’s robes once more, dizzy with his affection.

They’re both breathing heavily by the time Hak lets go, stepping back enough that Yona could slip away—but she doesn’t, not yet. 

She watches as Hak runs a hand through his hair, grinning at her as he whispers, “ _That_ was a _proper_ good night kiss, Princess. Remember that for next time.”

Yona’s face heats up again as she nods, darting around Hak and rushing back to her chambers, her ears burning as Hak chuckles before his door closes.

Xx

It takes six months for King Il to convince his advisors that Hak is a suitable future husband for Yona.

The courtship lasts another six months, which seems much too long given how long they’ve already known each other, but Il insists they wait at least that long to appease his advisors and whoever else is important enough that their relationship requires their approval.

Ji-Hun turns out to be a much better choice than Yona could have ever predicted. He recognizes when her mind begins to wander and nudges her to return her to her tasks, and he offers advice gleaned from his two older sisters when Yona questions whether she is failing at aspects of courting.

He becomes a good sparring partner for Hak, too, when the stresses of his new position become overwhelming and Hak needs to blow off steam, or even just talk through things.

King Il smiles cheerfully every time Yona and Ji-Hun pass him in the halls or have a silent conversation during meals, and nods approvingly every time he finds Ji-Hun nearby while Hak and Yona steal moments for themselves.

Finally, the morning of the wedding ceremony dawns, and Yona is wide awake much earlier than she needs to be, unable to get back to sleep for the nerves.

Hak is in a completely separate section of the castle, getting ready with Tae-yeon, Han-dea, and Tae-woo, who’ve come with Mun-dok to be with Hak on his wedding day.

Yona’s ladies keep up a steady flow of conversation and giggles, which she supposes is meant to take her mind off of the nerves, but it doesn’t help much.

The knot in her stomach only eases when she steps into the ceremony space and watches Hak’s face light up the moment they lock eyes.

It takes absolutely _forever_ to get through the ceremony, and the moment the priest declares them husband and wife, Yona nearly sags with relief.

Hak smirks at her, cupping her face in one hand and dragging her closer with the other as he leans down to kiss her. The rest of the world melts away for that moment, though it’s over all too quickly. Yona blinks as Hak backs up, grasping her fingers. The look on his face is a promise, and Yona squeezes his hand with a smile, holding him to it.

The reception is a dizzying whirlwind of food, dancing, and well-wishers interrupting every few minutes. Yona is ready for the comfort of her own bed before anyone even mentions dessert.

Ji-Hun is never far away, stepping closer the second Hak moves away, albeit reluctantly, to speak with family or colleagues. Yona is thankful for her guard’s attentiveness, nodding and smiling at him gently every time he reminds her of a guest’s name or keeps her spirits up with a joke in Hak’s place.

Eventually, Hak’s grip on her arm as he joins her again becomes a gentle tug, and she glances up to find him staring at her with that promise back in his gaze. The thought makes her shiver.

“Ji-Hun, we’re going to our room,” Hak decides, tugging a bit more insistently as Yona blinks at him.

“Of course, General,” Ji-Hun smiles, falling into step behind them as he nods across the room to a pair of guards.

 _Our_ room, Yona muses as Hak leads the way. Not hers, or his, but _theirs_.

She’d thought herself prepared for this, but the idea of sharing a bed with Hak causes Yona’s face to flush and pauses her in her tracks.

Hak glances at her as Ji-Hun pauses behind her, and her husband rolls his eyes good-naturedly and simply picks her up, cradling her in his arms until they reach the door to their room.

Hak pauses, turning to glance at Ji-Hun, and their escort smiles kindly before pushing the door open and stepping aside.

“Congratulations, Princess. General,” he declares with a bow, and Hak ignores Yona’s squirming as he steps into their room and nudges the door closed with his foot.

“Hak!” Yona whines. “I wanted to say good night!”

Hak only shrugs at her as he sets her down, insisting, “Eh, Ji-Hun will live. He’s probably halfway down the hall by now, anyway.”

Yona sighs, glancing around the room curiously. It’s furnished with most of her things, but there are a few things she doesn’t recognize that must be Hak’s.

“You look worried, Princess,” he observes, reaching to run a hand through her hair.

Unbidden, a yawn courses its way through her, and Yona flushes, covering her mouth.

“I didn’t get very much sleep last night,” she admits, peering at Hak cautiously.

His thumb strokes her scalp, sending a pleasant tingling all the way to her toes, and Yona sighs.

“I’m tired, too,” Hak says before she can speak, and Yona blinks.

“Really?”

“Mmm,” Hak hums, his other hand finding hers and tugging her toward the bed. “It’s been a long day, and I couldn’t sleep last night, either.”

“But shouldn’t we—” she begins, flushing and frowning as Hak presses a finger to her lips.

“We have the rest of our lives to work on that,” he says quietly, stroking her cheek and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Yona sighs, eyes fluttering closed, and soon finds herself being set gently on their bed.

Hak takes a moment to remove her wedding shoes, setting them aside with his own, and settles beside her on the bed, pulling her close.

Yona doesn’t even bother asking if they should change into night clothes, too tired to move except to snuggle closer to her husband, vaguely recognizing that he presses a kiss to her forehead before she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JI-HUN m Korean  
> From Sino-Korean 智 (ji) meaning "wisdom, intellect" or 志 (ji) meaning "will, purpose, ambition" combined with 勛 (hun) meaning "meritorious deed, rank". This name can be formed by other hanja character combinations as well.
> 
> I like names, okay? I thought this one kind of fit a bodyguard. Idk. Whatevs.


End file.
